Germany x Italy (Smut)
by pinky62111
Summary: Germay and Italy have sex. That's all you need to know.


Germany slammed Italy down onto his bed, giving him a rough kiss. Italy cupped Germany's face into his hands and returned the kiss- as passionately as possible. After a moment, Germany pulled away from the kiss and removed Italy's shirt. He then lifted Italy's arms over his head. Italy looked up, curious. Then, Germany pulled a rope out from his pocket and tied Italy's hands to the bed. Italy highly questioned where the rope even came from, but almost completely forgot when he looked back up at his lover. Germany straddled Italy, putting his weight onto him, almost daring him to beg and protest. He snaked his hand up Italy's torso and began toying with his nipple. Italy bit down on his lip hard, refusing to let himself moan so early. Germany smirked at this and leaned back down to kiss Italy's neck. Italy felt the urge to wrap his arms around Germany, and to allow his hands to explore his strong back. He felt defeated as he tried to lower his hands, only to find that the farthest they can move is at least two centimeters. "Germany…" Italy begged. Germany sat up and looked mischievously down at Italy. Italy gave Germany a longing look, and in return, Germany removed his own top. Italy examined Germany's chest and abdomen in amazement. His urge to trace his fingers across Germany's body only grew stronger. Italy gave his lips a quick lick as he realized more how much he wanted- no, needed the love-making Germany has to offer him. When Italy had snapped back to reality, he noticed that Germany had already swiftly removed his own boots and pants. That v-shape his muscles make just above his crotch is shown enough to almost look like Germany's length is out. But Italy became disappointed as he noticed that Germany's boxers left that very part hidden. Germany was teasing Italy, wanting him to beg. Italy did just that. "Germany…please don't do this…I need you…" Italy begged through a seductive whisper. Germany just laughed softly and shook his head. Italy huffed, feeling defeated. "Please!" he whined. Germany played with the hem of Italy's pants before unbuttoning them. As Germany began to pull Italy's pants down, Italy kicked off his shoes. Germany threw Italy's pants into the pile before reaching his hand into Italy's boxers and gripping his length.

"Ah~" Italy moaned out softly. "I didn't even start rubbing it yet." Germany said teasingly. He began slowly rubbing Italy's length. Italy bit his lip, but couldn't hold back his moans any longer as Germany's rubbing pace quickened. "Ger-Germany…" Italy breathed through all of his moaning. Germany's rubbing only got faster, up until Italy climaxed. "Your undervear is much too dirty to be vearing now, Italy." Germany said slyly. He removed the remaining of Italy's and his own clothing. Italy looked up at Germany. He examined his muscular figure, his set of abs, and his muscled chest. Italy enjoyed watching Germany's strong arms reach out towards him. His large hands forced Italy's legs upwards into a V shape. Italy clenched onto the sheets and stared up at the man he fell madly in love with. Then, Germany thrusted his thick length into Italy's tight hole. Italy rolled his head back and let out a loud scream. Germany proceeded to pound into him. "Germany!" Italy moaned out loudly, sounding as if pleading for mercy. Italy continued to moan, "Mmmnn…Ger-Germany…Ahh~…Germany, it hur-hurts!" Germany ignored Italy and thrust in faster and deeper. After a moment, the pain had disappeared and Italy felt nothing but pleasure. "Faster~" Italy begged, and Germany responded by slamming into his lover more roughly and quickly. Germany placed a hand around Italy's neck and leaned down close. Italy looked into Germany's eyes with a look of lust. Germany continued pounding, shoving every inch of his length into Italy, and kissed him roughly. After a moment, Germany pulled from the kiss and began grunting, Italy moaning along with him. Germany pulled Italy close as he slammed into him, climaxing deep inside him. Italy let out a loud, lengthy moan and climaxed with his lover, causing a puddle of semen to form on his belly. Germany pulled out, a line of sperm following him. Italy closed his eyes and relaxed on the bed, breathing heavily. He heard Germany moving and sensed someone over him. Italy opened one eye to see Germany's chest looming over him. Both his eyes opened and he looked up to see Germany untying him from the bed. Italy rubbed his wrists once released. Just as he thought everything was over and him and Germany would commence in a cuddling session, Italy was turned around to lie on his stomach. He looked back at Germany in confusion, to find out that Germany was getting ready for Round Two.

Italy clenched the pillow and bit it, bracing himself for Germany's length to go into him again. Germany lifted Italy up just a bit. He gave Italy's ass a smack, which caused Italy to yelp and bite harder on the pillow. Germany gripped Italy's ass before slowly entering him once more, causing Italy to moan into the pillow. Germany reached his hand down and began to stroke Italy's length. Italy's face became hot as a blush formed. Germany leaned down and nibbled on Italy's ear before whispering seductively, "Beg for it." Italy released the grip his teeth held on the pillow and slightly lifted his head. He began to speak in a moany and whiney voice, "Germany, please…I want to feel you slamming deep inside me again…Mmmm…I need you…I want you to fuck me so hard, I won't be able to walk…Please…" Germany chuckled softly before kissing Italy's cheek and rising up straight. He gripped Italy's ass once more, pulled his length back slowly until his tip was the only thing in, and then roughly slammed deep into Italy, thrusting rapidly. Italy screamed and bit the pillow again, unable to suppress a single moan. "Ahhh~ …Mmm, Germany! Slower…Slow-ahhh!" Italy felt like he was being torn apart with how deep and fast Germany's long and thick member pounded inside him. Italy climaxed several times from the pounding, and from Germany rubbing Italy's member. Italy looked down to watch Germany rub and slam into him. He noticed the pool of sperm below him, and more of it dripping from his length. He bit his lip in worry (and pleasure from the love-making), afraid he's going to get punished for that later. He lifted his head and gasped before releasing a lengthy scream as Germany forced into him, climaxing deep inside yet again. Italy felt his own member producing more spunk as he climaxed as well, moaning loudly. Italy plopped down on his belly, feeling hot sperm press against his crotch. Germany pulled out and rolled onto his back, beside Italy. They both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath like a runner after a marathon. Italy turned his head to look at Germany, and Germany the same to Italy. Italy smiled softly at Germany, blushing deeper than ever. Germany returned the smile and kissed Italy's forehead softly. Italy nuzzled Germany's neck and placed a hand on his sweaty, muscly chest. He delicately traced Germany's figure before whispering, "I love you, Germany…" Germany lifted Italy's chin to look deep into his eyes, give him a tender and passionate kiss, and say, "I love you too, Italy."


End file.
